Multi-chamber containers are well known in certain applications. For example, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,052 issued to McGee in 1997, a baby bottle with two separate fluid chambers is known. Such a bottle allows two fluids, such as milk and juice, to be dispensed from a single container having a single nipple.
Similarly, a number of multi-compartment containers, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,277,000, 4,065,536 and 4,279,349, all disclose rigid containers which may be used to store two distinct fluids.
Nevertheless, known two-compartment containers have failed to disclose a divider structure which is highly adapted for conversion between a stackable container, a two-compartment container or a four-compartment container.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for stackable container with an internal divider that is adapted for the formation of two or more individual compartments within the container.